Installation of mobile platform interior structures is generally very time consuming, labor intensive and costly. For example, structures, such as galleys, lavatories, or privacy cabins are typically installed in the interior areas of a mobile platform, such as a bus, train, ship or aircraft as monolithic, one piece, pre-assembled structures prior to body join of the mobile platform. Such installation generally requires the implementation of heavy moving equipment to lift and move the monolithic structures into place so that the structures can be connected to the mobile platform, e.g. connected to the mobile platform structural framework. Additionally, the typical one-piece, pre-assembled structures cannot be easily removed when necessary to upgrade or repair the structure or to inspect areas of the mobile platform concealed by the structure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile platform interior structure constructed to allow the structure to be easily installed after body join of the mobile platform and likewise easily removed at a later time.